The loneliness that dwells within us
by Natsuisawsome13
Summary: Natsu is bullied at school and abused at home, what happens when a caring blonde newbie joins the popular crowd and questions Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all readers! (If I have any ;( ) I will be writing any and all notes in bold text, this story is not for the feint of heart. Anyways on with the fic! I sadly do not own fairy tail.**

 **Natsu's POV**

I shot up from what I call a bed and I put on my glasses. I check the time, 3:47, enough time to get ready for school before Jiemma woke up. I stood slowly on my feet, I took out my toothbrush from my bag and started brushing slowly as to not wake anyone. When I was finished I managed to find a stale piece of bread in the bread box. I grabbed my bag and went towards the door and as I opened it it made a sickening creak. as soon as I was out of the house I bolted down the street to school, it was 4:03 and I went to a bench and took off my thick rimmed glasses and took a quick nap.

I slowly opened my eyes to a beautiful sunrise and checked the time, it was 7:30, half an hour before school started. I sat there and read until there was 5 minutes to get to class. The halls were overflowing with people but I just stuck to the walls until I saw _them,_ Sabertooth. I ducked my head but it was no use, _they_ saw me and one of them grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to face their leader Sting Eucliffe, he glared at me and punched me in the stomach.

"Give me your lunch money" He said roughly and kicked me in the back of my leg so I was on my knees. "Now!" He yelled as the person holding me released his grip but soon grabbed my wrist and pinned it to my back, and slowly pulled it upwards.

"No," I said nervously, he backed up, only to sprint forward and with all of his might he sent a barrage of kicks to my stomach and face. I quickly reached into my pocket and gave him all I had money-wise.

"Next time you defy me the punishment will be worse," He exclaimed. After they were gone I slowly stood to my feet and walked to the roof, I figured there is no use to go to class now, I have to take care of my wounds anyways.

When the bell rang I went to my second class and sat at the back corner where no one sat unless there was only one seat left in the class. The teacher came in and said happily, "Good morning students, we have someone new in our class today so be nice to her okay?".

A blonde walked in and said nervously, "Hi, my name's Lucy it's nice to meet you all!"

"Okay lucy why don't you take a seat in the back row," I tensed up as soon as the the teacher said that, she came to the back row and asked some girls if she could sit beside them, they said okay. She was here no more than two seconds and she was in with the popular crowd.

 **I hope you liked it, constructive criticism would be wonderful. Rate and review, and I am out!**


	2. Authors Note

**Hi guys sorry for such a short chapter but I was really rushed today. I will probably be updating every one or two weeks. Bye i'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry for not updating I have no excuse :(. This is my first fanfic and when I got that review I was soooooo happy I didn't get to sleep till 5:00! THANK YOU SO MUCH! P.S. This chapter will have a song in it.**

I was sweating my face off when she was walking down the aisle. I didn't know what to do so I put my head down and looked out the window. _Please don't look at me,_ I said mentally. I was keeping an eye on her out of the corner of my eye but it was hard to see because the lense of my glasses doesn't cover that line of sight. Her head turned ever so slightly. She was looking at turned back to the other girls and whispered something about "looking lonely".

It was the end of the day and I rushed out of my class to get to my locker. When I had everything I went outside and started walking to my job at the cafe. when I got there I went straight to the counter and ordered a blueberry scone with a hot chocolate. I scarfed down the scone while the drink cooled down and afterwards I chugged it and got ready for my show.

I was backstage getting my guitar tuned when out of the little window on the door I saw someone sitting at a table, I stopped breathing. It was lucy Heartfillia. _Crap, no no no no no she can't be here! why is she here?!._

"Natsu, time to get onstage!" I heard someone say, I went out on stage and started to sing softly.

 _Just one more time before I go_

 _I'll let you know,_

 _That all this time I've been afraid_

 _Wouldn't let it show_

 _Nobody can save me now, no_

 _Nobody can save me now_

I slowed the song a little and raised the volume.

 _Stars are only visible in darkness_

 _Fear is ever-changing and evolving_

 _And I have been poisoned inside_

 _But I, I feel so alive_

I sped up more and raised the volume again and sang the second verse.

 _Nobody can save me now,_

 _The king is crowned,_

 _It's do or die_

 _Nobody can save me now,_

 _The only sound,_

 _Is the battle cry,_

 _Is the battle cry,_

 _Is the battle cry,_

 _Nobody can save me now,_

 _It's do or die..._

I slowed the pace to what it was originally and sang softly with my voice lowered.

 _Ooooh_

 _Nobody can save me now_

 _The king is crowned,_

 _It's do or die_

I picked up the pace again and raised the volume once more and continued to sing.

 _Nobody can save me now_

 _The only sound,_

 _Is the battle cry,_

 _Is the battle cry,_

 _Is the battle cry,_

 _Nobody can save me now,_

 _It's do or die..._

I slowed the song significantly and sang the last verse slowly.

 _Just one more time before I go,_

 _I'll let you know_

 _That all this time I've been afraid_

 _Wouldn't let it show,_

 _Nobody can save me now, no_

 _Nobody can save me now._

As the song ended, someone in the cafe started to clap, and soon the whole crowd was clapping, even lucy. I went backstage and started to pack my stuff and exited the cafe. I was walking home when I heard someone call out to me, "Hey, wait!".

I turned on my heels and my eyes widened, it was, yet again, lucy. "What." I said trying to keep myself composed.

"I have some questions." she said. I heard thunder in the distance and looked up, the clouds were gray.

I gulped audibly, "About what?" I managed to choke out, it was starting to rain and my clothes and hair were getting damp.

"Why are your lyrics so depressing?" It was pouring now, and I was getting soaked.

"W-Whats it t-to you?" we stood there in silence for about a half minute. _Mental_ _note: Tough guy act, failure._ I couldn't take it, I ran. I ran through alleys, around corners, and over fences until I got home.

I opened the door and it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything, I took a step inside, a fist grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the ground. The door slammed shut. I tried to get up only to get punched in the face multiple times. I fell back to the floor as a foot rested on my chest and applied pressure making it hard to breath. "You're late. Where were you." jiemma said in an intimidating tone

"Out." I managed to wheeze out. I was so kindly gifted a kick on the side of my head and a stomp on my face. It was over, I heard his footsteps leave and a door opening and closing. I got up only to realize my glasses were broken, I felt my way to the stairs and went to the attic to find my spare glasses. When i found them I set them down on the floor beside where I sleep. I lay there on a piece of cardboard and assessed my injuries to take care of in the morning. I wondered what tomorrow would be like as I drifted off to sleep.

 **That is the end of the chapter and if you were wondering the song is called Battle cry and it's by my favorite band, Imagine Dragons. Thanks so much for reviewing!**


End file.
